dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Oswald Cobblepot (Prime Earth)
| Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Iceberg Casino, Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord; Businessman | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City | Creators = Bill Finger; Bob Kane | First = Penguin: Pain and Prejudice Vol 1 1 | Death = | Quotation = Do these men have families? Not anymore they don't. | Speaker = Penguin | QuoteSource = Batman Vol 2 23.3: The Penguin | HistoryText = Zero Year Before Batman's first official appearance in Gotham, Cobblepot was a rising crime lord, one of his crimes being weapon deals, which he did on his personal blimp. When Red Hood One, leader of the Red Hood Gang, infiltrated the blimp, intending to steal a collection of WayneTech weapons, the vigilante that would eventually become Batman sprung into action. Unable to get the weapon from the Red Hood, the hero parachuted from the blimp, carrying Cobblepot in his arms. Batman Vol 2 22 Forever Evil When the Crime Syndicate arrived on Earth and seemingly killed the Justice League, Gotham City was sent into a wave of panic without Batman to defend them. Cobblepot, undaunted by the hysteria, ran the Iceberg Casino as usual. As the city began to break down, a group of card sharks known as "the Illusionists" attempted to cheat the system at Penguin's casino, which resulted in the order to have both them and their families killed. So, business as usual. Later, Governor Carter Winston, an old friend of Cobblepot's from grade school, attempted to bring justice to Gotham in Batman's absence by first targeting the Penguin and his operations. Having a tense dinner together, Winston swore that he would bring his old pal down for the crimes the Penguin committed. Penguin, disappointed that he was being underestimated, drugged Winston with Venom and blackmailed the governor when the man woke up the next morning with his assistant's blood on his hands. Governor Winston, distraught, has no choice but to back down abd, the next day, committed suicide by shooting himself on live television. Batman Vol 2 23.3: The Penguin With matters continually getting worse and worse in Gotham without a hero to save it, the Penguin usurped the current position holder and declared himself the new mayor of the city. During Cobblepot's "term", the super villains from Arkham Asylum and the prisoners from Blackgate Penitentiary began to battle for territory in what was later named the "Arkham War". Playing for both sides, Mayor Cobblepot made deals with the leaders of both sides - Scarecrow representing the Arkhamites and Bane representing the Blackgate prisoners. Penguin traded Bane information in order to have one of Blackgate's prisoners - Emperor Penguin - who Penguin believed hadn't suffered enough for his betrayal. After many bloody battles throughout the streets of Gotham, Bane and his army were victorious in the war. Mayor Penguin, congratulating him on his victory, awarded the victor food, weapons, and free range of the city Forever Evil: Arkham War Vol 1 6 until he was kicked out of office when Batman returned. Batman Eternal Endgame | Powers = | Abilities = * : Oswald has a keen business sense. He has kept his casino business on the right side of the law to set up a front to launder money from his illegal businesses. * : Oswald, despite his appearance, is trained in the usage of his personal weaponry. A few thugs or a tussle with Batman is nothing for the Penguin. * : Oswald never forgets an injustice done to him. He may not exact his revenge in the same moment or even the same year but at some point, in some place, he will have his vengeance. * : The Penguin runs one of the most elusive and strongest gangs in all of Gotham. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Penguin's Umbrella * Birds: Penguin can call upon his birds to attack and confuse his enemies.Joker's Asylum: Penguin | Notes = | Trivia = * Penguin murdered his three brothers; Jason, William and Robert. They all attacked him and his birds one night and he retaliated in time. Jason died due to poisoning, William in a hit-and-run, and Robert in a freak accident which left him at the bottom of a frozen lake. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gotham City Mayors